Let The Ghost That Meets Your Eyes Still Haunt You
by A.V Storm
Summary: July 31st, 1983;; Severus Snape is advised by Professor Dumbledore to check on Harry Potter at the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. One-shot.


I was reading Order of the Phoenix and hit the part in the second chapter when Petunia brings up Snape to Vernon and Harry. "That awful boy"; so I started wondering if Vernon had ever met Snape (especially since Petunia doesn't refer to Severus by name, so how would Vernon know who she was talking about unless he knew?), and then this headcanon was born.

Based off of the song "Rewind" by AFI, because it reminds me of Petunia and Severus and their mutual regret about what happened to Lily, and how they still hate each other. ;) You're welcome, I hope it's in character.

* * *

_July 31st, 1983  
_

* * *

Weeks of persuasion given to him by the chastising of Albus Dumbledore had forced Severus Snape to Little Whinging. He was no more than twenty-three, only one month away from spending his third year as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But any semblance to the Slytherin boy he had been had been back in his school days was tarnished. There was a different hollowed gaze in his eyes now, bags forming around them as he had faced his ultimate loss nearly two years ago. His round-shouldered slouch had deserted him. Yet still, he wore billowing robes of black, his oily-hair was still long (nearing his shoulders now), and his skin was evermore pallid. Fortunately for the Dursley family, it was late by the time that he had Apparated in front of their suburb in Privet Drive, so the loud crack of his appearance wasn't noticed by any neighbors. Severus peered up at the two-story home, feeling a sneer tug at his slim lips. It was just the sort of residence he had always imagined Petunia Evans to inhabit - he realized now that he had never been wrong about her, especially judging by the way that he had been told she treated Lily's only living son.

Mouth crushing together, Severus made his way over to the green lawn and up to the porch. He stood warily in front of the door at first, wondering why Albus Dumbledore would have picked him for the job of checking up on the boy. But he already knew the answer, even if he wanted to remain oblivious to it. It was partially his responsibility to keep Harry Potter safe, even while the Dark Lord was no longer a threat to the wizarding world. He had sworn an oath to the headmaster that Lily Potter's son would stay alive. It made him feel particularly nasty and begrudged, wondering what sort of fool James Potter could have been to die at the hand of Lord Voldemort without even holding his wand to defend himself. But, it was the end for the Gryffindor boy whom Severus had loathed for more than a decade. And that gave him some comfort, by the time that his eyebrows had drawn together sternly. He reached up one hand to knock on the door, lowering it back down to his side, and waited to be addressed. There were a few murmur from inside of the home, but Severus couldn't make out what they were saying. Someone peeked out of the window to see who it was, followed by a gasp.

The sneer Severus Snape wore did not fade. He waited with poised posture, keeping his eyes settled on the door with his arms held at his sides. Finally, footsteps could be heard, and then the door swung open - but it wasn't opened wide enough to allow Severus to see what was inside. There stood a thicker man with a mustache wearing a pair of blue and white pajamas, but Petunia couldn't be seen. Severus assumed that this was Vernon Dursley, the husband of Lily's sister. He certainly looked the part of the snob that Lily had described him to be, and his face was bright red, peering angrily at his new visitor despite that he hadn't even said anything yet.

"Who're you?" Vernon Dursley demanded at once, looking albeit furious. Severus' eyebrows raised mildly, hardly considering the man as he peered at him, unblinking. He didn't bother to cover up his criticizing gaze before speaking.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape." He answered calmly, black eyes training over Vernon Dursley. They couldn't be too many years apart, but he was aware that even if he was taller, Dursley had massive arms that could very well snap his neck in half if he said anything wrong. However, that didn't frighten Severus - he had his wand in his pocket, and wasn't afraid to use it, especially if it meant to remind Petunia of his loathing for her. "I have come here on the request of Albus Dumbledore to check up on the boy."

The boy; the boy who lived... The words rattled through Severus' mind, making him realize that he wasn't so sure if he had ever said Harry Potter's name aloud before. But it didn't matter, because Vernon Dursley knew who he was talking about. His face shrewd up, mouth moving wordlessly as he repeated "the boy" over and over. "Is there a problem?" Severus asked caustically, the corner of his mouth upturning. Dursley's small and beady eyes snapped up to him at once, rage filling his intense gaze.

"I don't want any more of your lot walking into my home uninvited!" Vernon shouted, stamping one of his feet as he looked up to meet Severus' black eyes. "We told that headmaster Dumblywhatever that this would not be acceptable, but clearly he has chosen to be ignorant to our living conditions! We took the boy in without complaint - there is no reason that you need to be here, Lily is dead - !"

Any temper that Vernon Dursley had to give him was small in comparison to the way Severus felt wrath of his own. Without any forewarning, Severus reached out with one long arm and grabbed Vernon Dursley's night shirt. His other hand snatched up his wand while he gripped Dursley's small neck, pointing his wand hard into his cheek.

"Do not," Severus shuddered, pressing his wand harder into Dursley's cheek as the man struggled to fight him off, breathing hard and panting. "Do not speak of her in that way. Do not call Albus Dumbledore names, muggle, or I swear to you, I will remove your face and plaster it to every window here in Little Whinging." And with a final shove, Vernon Dursley shrugged away, fuming and sputtering as he wrapped a thick hand across his throat.

"You - you see the boy! And then you can get off of my property, and don't ever come back!" Dursley shouted, huffing as he stepped inside of the home. It was with great reluctance that he left the door open behind him, but Severus followed as Dursley stamped into the home, expecting him to follow. The young professor pursued him, knowing what Dumbledore would say when he found out that he had threatened Harry Potter's uncle... But perhaps then, Albus would get the hint that he was not to be used as a servant to check on James Potter's son.

As he entered through the small foyer, Severus was met with the scent of potatoes and roast, two things that made his stomach rumble with hunger. But he didn't pay much attention as he shut the door slowly behind him, observing the walls as he passed. There must have been dozens of pictures that motionlessly portrayed Petunia, Vernon, and their pig-like son - but there was no evidence another boy lived there, too. It bore testimony to why Dumbledore would have been concerned for Potter's safety, even if Severus felt smug that baby Harry wasn't being tarnished by his good-for-nothing father. Frowning sullenly, Severus snaked his way into the sitting room where each member of the Dursley family currently inhabited. Vernon Dursley gave a nasty huff when he entered the room, allowing Severus to pass him. The television was on, showing the news and the weather forecast, and Petunia Dursley was clad in a bathrobe, sitting in a rocking chair at the corner of the room, rocking her son to sleep.

There was another little boy, however. He was very small, compared to most three-year-olds, and he was using crayons on the floor to paint a coloring book. His hair was thick and black, sticking up in all directions as though it did so deliberately... And upon Severus' entrance, young Harry looked up at him curiously, wearing the same bright green eyes that had penetrated through Severus' defenses his whole life... But just as Severus began to feel dazed that he had seen Lily's eyes again, there was a shriek, and Petunia was on her feet. The loud noise she made caused her son to wake up and begin wailing, trashing until his mother put him down onto the ground, where he joined Harry by pushing him aside.

"You!" Petunia growled, gritting her horsey teeth and pointing at him. Even in all the time it had been since Severus had seen her, she hadn't changed much... She was still has bony-faced and ugly. "What are you doing here?! Did you let him in here, Vernon?!"

Vernon seemed to sputter again, but Severus quickly cut him off as he lifted his brows and smiled unkindly. "I invited myself in, thank you very much." Severus murmured darkly, glancing at Petunia with an amused expression. "Albus Dumbledore required my services to check on the Potters' son. It is his birthday and no one has come to see him since we dropped him off on your doorstep." Petunia's eyes flared, nostrils widening as she waved a hand in Harry's direction. Three-year-old Harry clearly had little to no idea of what was going on, along with looking strictly upset that his cousin had stole his coloring book. But it seemed that one mention that it was Harry's birthday had Petunia and Vernon looked nervously at each other. Severus' eyes narrowed on the married couple. "Don't tell me you've forgotten...?"

But judging by the guilty looks on their faces, they had. Severus' sneer returned, watching them while Vernon Dursley attempted to explain himself. "Now listen here, you...! It is not your business to know how we raise the boy! He came into our property unannounced - !"

"I do not care how you raise the boy." Severus answered callously, shifting his gaze. Harry was coming closer to him now, but he was looking shyly at him, as if he were afraid. A strange knot in Severus' stomach began to form, attempting to ignore the toddler who was coming towards his side - he looked so much like James Potter that it made him sick. "But that is something that I will mention to Albus Dumbledore - forgetting the boy's birthday, that does bear in semblance to how else you might be favoring him while we are not looking."

Vernon and Petunia weren't looking at him now, as they shuffled awkwardly at one another's side. An air of silence passed where Severus shot daggers at them through his gaze, his lips forming a gnarled smirk. However, the silence was permeated when their young son began to sob loudly again, throwing a massive temper tantrum and yelling for his mother. And in less than a second, Petunia was bumping past Severus to pick up the boy, kissing him with promises. "Everything is okay, popkin... This nasty man is going to go away and never come back..."

But Severus didn't care what either of them had to say. And through Dudley Dursley's insistent cries, Harry Potter had reached up to tug at the hem of Severus' robes, forcing him to look down at him again.

"It's my birthday?" Harry asked innocently. His voice was boyish, so young that his enunciation was very poor. There was a brief flit of a second where Severus wanted to do nothing but tear his hands away from his robes and turn away on his heel, to never return to Privet Drive... But perhaps the boy who had loved Lily Evans hadn't died after all. Severus was soundless as he nodded, crouching down to meet the boy on eye level

"Stick out your hand." Severus commanded firmly, keeping his black eyes trained on the boy as he pulled out his wand. Harry did as he was told, looking eager. It was increasingly difficult for Severus not to focus on him, especially while his lightning bolt scar stuck out on his forehead. It was a wound that would never heal - a testimony that Lily Potter had laid her life down for her son...

Severus tapped his wand against Harry's tiny hand. A little toy of a knight and his horse appeared there in its stead, glowing with magic as it charge dforward up Harry's arm. He giggled with delight, setting it down on the ground. It would only charge like that for a day or two, Severus realized, before it turned back into nothing more than a plastic toy... But Harry looked delighted, grinning and clapping his small hands together at the sight of it.

A moment later, Vernon Dursley was roaring at him for the magical toy, telling him to get out. But Severus Snape didn't need to be told twice - he never wanted to return to Privet Drive. And when he Apparated on spot to find Albus Dumbledore shortly after, waiting for him at his parents' old home at Spinner's End, he realized that Harry Potter truly was the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Feeeelingssssss...


End file.
